


Take A Bite

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Adam thinks he wants a quiet night, then he meets Blake and Miranda, two Humans with refreshing attitudes towards Vampires. Adam wants them both to join his staff when he becomes Area Commissioner, actually he just wants Blake period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Blake & Miranda's real-life split.

 

 

 

“Get the fuck away from her!”

 

Adam took one last pull of blood before he eased back from the brilliantly-pliant woman smiling drowsily in his arms. Jesse and Mickey both slightly straightened their postures, just enough to let Adam know that they were on point. He couldn't sense any silver and if the shouter had wanted to stake Adam, he'd have attempted it by now. The bar was small, practically a dive, which was just the way Adam liked it. When he wanted adulation, he went somewhere a lot more public and full of the kind of people who loved to kiss his ass. Here, he could get a quiet night with his friends and a decent meal without any trouble. Apart from now apparently.

 

He eyed the guy towering over him with some amusement. The Human stranger wore patched jeans and a skinny vest and didn't smell drunk. He was just reeked of prejudice and piss and vinegar, like he thought he could take on three Vampires without any kind of trouble. Adam didn't get to his feet, he continued to let the stranger feel superior, towering over him. Adam could see how angry the guy was, balling his hands up into righteous fists. He wished he could say it was unusual. He kept a smile on his face when he talked though, David had a rule about fights with Humans, especially in public.

 

“We're all adults here, including her and her and her.”

 

He pointed to the happily drowsy girls that his friends been tucking into. All in all, they were a happy-looking party and Rene, the guy in charge of the bar, was always happy to see them. He looked pretty worried now though and was on the phone to someone. That'd cut Adam's fun short but he got it; if this guy had kicked off at a less-amused Vampire after a feeding, there was more than a chance that he'd have been drained.

 

The stranger snorted, “Right, fucking glamored into spreadin' their legs for a couple of fangers.”

 

Mickey leaned forward but Adam laughed, his disbelief shining, “I haven't had to glamor someone for a feed in decades.”

 

The guy looked furious and like he was going to say more but someone else interrupted. “And that'd be an asshole move around here anyhow.”

 

Adam tilted his head at the newcomer, he was definitely...unexpected. He might as well have had 'country' stamped across his forehead, he was wearing a plaid shirt, unbuttoned at the neck to reveal a dark t-shirt, and wore Wrangler jeans with work-boots and a nicely-obvious belt buckle that featured some kind of bull symbol. Really? Adam wasn't blind and maybe he wasn't all that picky but this guy was solid blue-eyed country, built rough but pretty and he carried his charm and character easily.

 

And to think Adam had been looking forward to having a quiet night.

 

There was buxom blonde stood next to the stranger, she was as Human as he was and just as unafraid. It was more like she was worried, which made sense. Still, Adam sat back and watched them, he wanted to see how this played out. It wasn't often that a Human jumped to a Vampire's defense, not in his experience anyway.

 

“This your first time around here?” asked the woman. “Because this ain't no blood bar but it is vamp-friendly and Mr Levine here is a good friend of the Area Commissioner.”

 

The complainer looked incredulous. Adam licked his fingers clean. This really was shaping up to be fun. His eyes trailed back to the handsome country stranger who was looking right back at him with a smug smirk and a ton of vivid lust. Very nice. A lot of Human males stayed back from acting interested in being fed on by male Vampires, it did something amusing to their pride. A lot of Vampires just saw Humans as a feed and fuck, nothing more. Adam enjoyed friendships with both Humans and Vampires, he liked feeding on men and women. It wasn't often that he met interested Humans like this though, ones who acted like Humanity could be the problem and who didn't have a cloud of desperation in their scent, none of the 'thrill of the dark side' kicks that tended to feature in fangbangers.

 

“He could be friends with the President, it still ain't right, feeding on girls like that.”

 

Adam smelled jealousy clear as night. Of course. The country stranger slapped a hand to the guy's back, “C'mon now, I'll shout you a beer. You're borrowing trouble right now.”

 

He led the protesting guy away with a strong hand, leaving the woman to incline her head respectfully but without sycophancy. “Mr Levine, I am so sorry about that. I hope your night's not ruined.”

 

Adam raised an eyebrow, who were these people? Jesus. “It's not your fault or your responsibility.”

 

“But everybody deserves to enjoy their night.”

 

God, she actually believed that. She was unique. Adam's expression must have done something because she started smiling.

 

“Some of my band are Vampires, it makes traveling a lot easier, with the night vision, long hours and all.”

 

She was adorable. Adam's gaze traveled over her, taking in the way the cut of her dress accented her cleavage and how she wasn't looking down her nose at him or the others. Everything about her was friendly and level, though maybe a touch too naïve when it came to letting her guard down around Vampires. So many Vampires would love to take advantage of her. Adam liked her a lot, especially since she was apparently a musician or singer. Adam had been both for over a century now and he still hadn't lost his love for either.

 

“Join me for a drink. I want to hear about this band of yours.”

 

Adam nodded to a nearby chair. The woman sat down happily, not offering her hand for him to shake or sitting too close. Maybe she wasn't so naïve after all; she knew how Vampires felt about personal space and about consuming the smell of the living. Adam wondered if her friend did too.

 

The woman introduced herself as Miranda and explained that her friend was called Blake and that the two of them were singer-songwriters and had come to Los Angeles to try and make some professional progress. They'd clearly gotten themselves educated in local Vampire lore since they knew Adam's connection to the Area Commissioner, the Vampire in charge of all Vampires residing in L.A. David was looking to retire soon and had unofficially told Adam that he was first in line to replace him. Adam had been expecting that, he played politics almost as well as he played guitar. When he wasn't singing or songwriting he was helping David keep L.A in line. Adam loved L.A, he'd been born there so many years ago and had always circled back to it.

 

Being Commissioner was gonna be a pain in the ass at times – dealing with some of the other Commissioners and monarchs and no end of Human-Vampire tussles - but he was on good enough terms with the Vampire Queen of the Western United States and she strongly supported David's choice of successor so Adam probably didn't have a choice anyway. Like he could refuse them, what was he going to do, cut all his L.A ties and throw in with San Francisco? He was a Western loyalist through and through. And Adam knew this town, he couldn't risk someone taking on the job and not doing it right, letting L.A get wrecked. A Commissioner before he was even 500 years old; that was pretty awesome too. Adam's Maker was very pleased about where Adam's future was heading, of course she was.

 

As Commissioner, Adam wouldn't be able to travel as much, only for official visits but he could perform during those and he could perform in L.A. He still brought in the crowds, he and the band were a good part of L.A's tourist industry. The band had already offered to stay on and help him out as Lieutenants. Having a few people around he could really trust was a huge bonus – it was going to take a while for him to build up a whole staff with bullet-proof loyalty so it was good to already have something to rely on. Assholes disturbing the peace and Vampire-Human relations tonight really didn't help.

 

Miranda was awesome though, definitely a highlight of the night, and she was amused when Adam started asking about Blake.

 

“Oh God, Blake and I dated for like, five minutes but this works so much better.” Miranda sent a sly knowing look towards Adam. “He's interested, for a feed or anything else you've got in mind.”

 

Adam smiled. “If you ever want to help me run this area, Miranda, you've got it.”

 

Miranda looked delighted. “My band'll play at your official celebration.”

 

Blake was still at the bar but was talking to Rene who nodded and signaled to security. Apparently the complainer was going to be discreetly taken home once he'd had a drink or two. Then Blake turned around and looked right at Adam, lust still flooding out of him. He sauntered over and took a seat next to Miranda.

 

“She causing you trouble? She got us run out of Texas, you know.”

 

Miranda splayed a hand to his shoulder and laughed, “Keep tellin' that story, Shelton. I got a million on you.”

 

Blake winced, “Yeah, now that is a fucking inconvenience.”

 

Adam smiled, his fangs sliding down, his interest clear. Miranda bit her lip and turned to Mickey and Jesse, “I can see your girls home if you like, just in case someone tries to make it like you did them harm after.”

 

A very smart thought. Not naïve at all. In fact, Miranda was getting more impressive by the moment. Jesse offered to go with her and Blake looked up immediately, “Remember, Miranda.”

 

She patted her jacket pocket, which looked like it contained her phone, “I will. It was real good to meet you, Mr Levine.”

 

Adam tore his gaze away from Blake, “You can call me Adam. Call on the Area Commissioner tomorrow night around this time, we'll talk business.”

 

Miranda's eyebrows raised significantly because yes, Adam had been serious. He wanted Humans like her on staff when he became Vampire Commissioner. He wanted all the ammunition he could get and a Human like Miranda who knew how to talk to both Humans and Vampires, who knew how to really _think,_ would be a real pistol. Adam was snapping her up before anyone else could. She and her band could play here and when Adam had to travel, she could play on the road with him too, be on his traveling staff. How come the South hadn't already absorbed her into the hierarchy? Maybe her and Blake being run out of Texas wasn't really a joke after all.

 

Adam would find out. And if his judgment turned out to have steered him wrong, he'd deal with it. Betrayal shouldn't ever be tolerated.

 

Miranda and Jesse began corralling the girls and Mickey slipped away to take a phone call, leaving Blake to stare at Adam with an amused expression. Adam watched Blake finish his beer and lick his lips. Blake wasn't being deferential, he wasn't outright challenging Adam either, he was just demonstrating that he wasn't terrified or kissing ass. Adam smiled slowly, he liked Blake. Humanity had delighted him across the years and had pissed him off too, but Blake _intrigued_ him. Just like Miranda, albeit in a different way. That was really something.

 

Blake broke the silence, “You know, I'm not feeling any wooing here.”

 

That got a laugh out of Adam, “Vampires woo in Oklahoma?”

 

Adam had recognized Blake's accent. He'd zigzagged all over the United States and the rest of the world. His Maker had made sure that Adam had gotten to know as many parts of the world as possible. That kind of education had been invaluable; seeing how the world worked, Human and Vampire. Vampires had had no need to woo since the Revelation. People practically lined up to get feed from now, to fulfill all the shitty book and movie fantasies so many of them had. It was pretty embarrassing.

 

Blake laughed, “I guess not but I'd have liked to have seen your best shot. You're so pretty though, I doubt you ever have to say much to get a girl to take a walk with you.”

 

Adam tilted his head, his smile growing, “You just called a Vampire 'pretty'. I've gotta admire your balls.”

 

“Everybody does, sooner or later. Depends how much I've had to drink.”

 

Adam watched him for a long moment. Blake was a good 'ol boy, that much was clear. But he was smart, maybe he was playing a role here because Humans did tend to underestimate a cowboy, assuming most who looked and acted like Blake were just dumb hicks. Adam had known some vicious cowpokes in his time though, the current Commissioner of North Carolina still wore spurs most of the time. He liked to use them when punishing his pets. Adam had always favored using his hands.

 

Adam signaled to Rene for another beer for Blake who laughed appreciatively. “See, you know the way to my heart already. That's a start.”

 

Adam didn't call for a bottled blood, he watched Blake drink instead. He watched the vein in Blake's neck too, the sound of Blake's blood pumping around his solid body.

 

“You really don't seem the type that needs wooing,” he said at last.

 

Blake grinned, unrepentant. “I'm not. Just, if you're thinking of approaching Miranda....”

 

Adam cocked his head, amused. “You going to warn me off, cowboy?”

 

“If I tried, she'd kill me. She's seeing someone right now, that's what I was going to tell you, and she's got a one guy limit.”

 

“Maybe I'll glamor her someone away.”

 

Blake held his gaze and shrugged. “Maybe you will. She'll know though, seriously somebody glamored her sister one time and Miranda was the first to spot it.”

 

Really? How? That could be _very_ useful. Blake drained his beer and got to his feet. “C'mon, I ain't got all night and neither have you.”

 

Adam smiled around his fangs. Blake was refreshing and unexpected, Adam _really_ liked that. If everything worked out, he was definitely going to employ Blake and Miranda. Right now though, he was going to fuck Blake. And feed from him, Adam hoped he didn't taste like the last cowboy he'd fed from.

 

Blake was checking his phone, he looked satisfied, “Miranda's good.”

 

They checked in with each other, very wise. Adam got fluidly to his feet and looked Blake up and down extremely obviously. Blake threw back his head and laughed. Adam wondered if moments like that were why Blake and Miranda had gotten thrown out of Texas. He slid a gaze over at Mickey who had taken a seat at the bar, Mickey nodded slightly – he was making inquiries. Good, Adam wanted to know more. He wanted to know and he wanted to taste.

 

He was going to.

 

Blake grinned at him, an easy challenge in his eyes. Maybe he had silver in his pocket, maybe he was a spy for the South. If he was, Adam would be able to deal with him, after he'd fucked and fed from Blake first of course. Maybe Blake was just a cowboy with a very attractive attitude and an awesome ex-girlfriend. Either way, it could still be win-win. Nights like these were the best.

 

Adam smelled that lust again, covering Blake. He looked at Mickey and tilted his head towards the door - he'd be back soon, Mickey lifted his eyebrows – he'd be keeping tabs on the situation. Adam smiled and followed Blake out of the bar. Once they were outside, he sped Vampire-quick to press Blake up against the nearby wall. Blake's heartbeat was fast but he didn't fight Adam exactly, he just pushed against Adam's strength like he was comfortable, like he was daring Adam to give him more. Adam pressed his smile against Blake's neck. Win-win, indeed.

 

_-the end_


End file.
